The Angel Awakens
by ANIMELUVER2008
Summary: Rikkaidai's coach and manager has been in a coma for two months. now she's finally awoken and one of the regulars has set out to win her heart... will he succeed in winning her heart or will someone else win her over before him? Please RnR... : ENJOY!
1. She awakens!

The Angel Awakens

_**A/N: a new story which came into my mind just about an hour or two ago. This is slightly sad in the beginning, unlike most of my other stories. In this, Kagome is Rikkaidai's coach and Manager who has been in a coma for two months… ENJOY!!!**_

**Summary: Kagome Higurashi-Taisho, Rikkaidai tennis team's Coach and Manager has been in a coma for two months with no real sign of getting up. Her friends, the Rikkaidai tennis team regulars, are worried about her and that's why they come to meet her every single day after practice, hoping that when they see her, she'll be awake. However, that hasn't happened for two months. But one day as they are about to leave the room where she's kept, they hear a sound- a pained moan. Will Kagome finally wake up? Who will she love and who will love her back? To know read and review!!!**

_**Pairings: **_

_**Kagome Higurashi-Taisho and Seiichi Yukimura**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot of this fic and any OCs I might add for my convenience…**

_**Warning: Characters may be OOC… Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's family had adopted Kagome when she was two since her family had died in a car crash and she had no legal guardian to take care of her. Since the Taishos were close friends with the Higurashis, they willingly adopted Kagome into their family since she had always been like their daughter… I won't be describing anyone since this is an Inuyasha and Prince of Tennis crossover so you all should know how they all look…**_

**---Enjoy!!---**

Chapter 1- She awakens!!!

In Kanai General Hospital, a group of eight boys all wearing the Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku, Rikkaidai in short, school uniform were walking towards a specific room. As the Rikkaidai tennis team regulars made their way towards the room they had often visited since two months, they were all very quiet. Why wouldn't they be?

It had been two months since their coach cum manager had gone into a coma. They missed her. After all, she was the sweetest and most beautiful girl they had ever seen. She was stern too, so they had become an amazing team under her and their captain's care and guidance. Her soft voice, beauty, skill and intelligence were popular even among all the other schools and many boys vied for her attention

Entering the room on the door of which was a name plate reading '_**Kagome'**_, they all looked at the girl resting silently on the bed. They were slightly disappointed to see that she hadn't even moved one inch since they had seen her the previous evening. Looking at each other, the eight boys nodded before surrounding the bed where the raven-haired beauty rested, covered by the white hospital sheets, an oxygen mask covering her delicate mouth and nose.

Placing the flowers they had got her in the vase kept on the side table, Hiroshi Yagyuu, the gentleman of their team, turned to look at their coach. As the others did the same, Akaya Kirihara, their second year ace, kept the fruits and chocolate they had got for her beside the flower vase before sitting down on the bed beside the girl a year or so older than him.

The girl lying on the bed was breathing softly, easily visible by the movement of her chest and the slight fog on the inside of the oxygen mask. Even though she was breathing, there was no other sign that she was alive. Her body didn't move at all apart from the movement of her chest

"How have you been, Kagome-chan?" Bunta Marui, the net-specialist of their team, asked the girl even though they all knew she wouldn't reply. As he did Jackal Kuwahara, the Iron wall of defense of their team, stood next to him, looking at Kagome's features, trying to find some hope to make them believe that she'll wake up soon.

"Please get better, Kagome-chan. We miss you." Masaharu Niou, the trickster of their team, said kneeling down next to the bed and gently holding her soft, feminine hand in his own. She was the only girl in the whole school that he cared about. She was like a sister to him. Even though he used to pull small pranks on her, she would never get angry. That was one of the many things he loved about her

"She will awaken, Niou-kun. Don't give up on her" Renji Yanagi, the data master of their team, said placing a soothing hand on the silver-haired boy's shoulder. He had directed the last part at all the regulars surrounding him. He knew they were worried for their coach. So was he. She was the only one apart from Sanada and Yukimura to challenge his data.

"Renji's right. Don't lose hope. She will wake up. Kagome-chan's a strong girl, one of the strongest I've ever met. I'm sure she'll be fine." Seiichi Yukimura, the captain of the team, also known as 'Child of God', said looking over the features of the girl he loved. Yes, loved. He knew he loved her. He had ever since she had entered the school in his class. After all, she was perfect for him.

"Yukimura's right. She _**will**_ make it through. Trust her." Genichirou Sanada, the vice-captain of the team, also known as the 'Emperor', said as he looked at the only girl he respected and cared about.

Looking at their captain and vice-captain the regulars managed to smile slightly before nodding their heads.

"Its time we leave, guys. We'll come back tomorrow after practice." Yukimura forced himself to say, as he reluctantly moved towards the door. Sighing softly, they all looked at their coach one more time, mentally promising her that they'll come back to see her tomorrow. With that they turned and started heading out of the room.

"Urgh…" they heard a soft voice groan, as if in pain, making all their eyes widen as they all stopped in their tracks. The moment another groan of pain was heard they all turned around, and what they saw surprised them beyond measure. There lay their coach, on the bed, but they could see her fingers moving as though she was trying to get up.

Without wasting a second, Yukimura said, "Bunta, Haru, go call the doctor. Tell him she's starting to get up." As soon as the words left his mouth, Marui and Niou were out the door, running at full speed to reach the doctor's office so that they could get back as soon as possible

As they did, the rest of the boys ran over to Kagome's side and gently called out to her, telling her that she'll be ok. As they did, they saw her start to move her hands a bit more before their eyes snapped to her face only to smile when they saw her eyes flutter open to reveal soft sapphire blue orbs. She clenched her eyes shut at the sudden entry of so much light into her eyes, making the others smile softly

They watched as she opened her sapphire depths slowly this time before looking at them all one by one. "Hey guys. I'm sorry I worried you." She said, her voice soft yet slightly hoarse due to lack of use. As soon as the words came out of her mouth, all the boys smiled, "It's alright Kagome-chan. We're just glad that you're alright." Yukimura said, sitting down next to her lying figure on the bed and gently holding her hand in his own.

Before they could say anything else, the sound of three running feet was heard before the doctor, a man in his mid-thirties with short dark brown hair and dark blue eyes, who was wearing black pants, black shoes, a white shirt and a white doctor's coat, entered the room. They saw his eyes widen in surprise as the blue eyes of his patient turned to look at him, a soft smile on her mask-covered lips.

Walking over to her as the Rikkaidai regulars made place for him, he gently pulled the mask off and asked her, "How are you feeling now, Kagome-chan?"

As he placed the mask on the nearby table and checked her pulse, she smiled and answered, "I'm feeling much better now, Doctor. I just feel slightly guilty, since I seem to have worried all my friends so much." She said looking around at all the smiling regulars. Seeing Marui and Niou standing next to the doctor, she smiled softly at them and said in the same soft yet hoarse voice, "Hey there, Bunta-kun, Haru-kun"

Receiving a soft 'hey' in return from the two boys, she smiled when the doctor said, "Honestly, Kagome-chan? I'm surprised that you woke up as early as you did. With the head injury you had, it was diagnosed that you would remain in a coma for at least 3 months more before there were any chances of you waking up. Even though your head injury had healed almost three weeks ago, you still weren't showing any signs of waking up.

"But it seems you have a very strong will. If not for that, your speedy recovery would have been impossible." He finished before smiling and saying, "I'm sure you're very thirsty. I'll send some water for you, alright? Apart from that your family has been informed. They will be arriving here shortly."

With that said, he helped her sit up using a lot of pillows in the process, and smiled one last time at them all before leaving the room. As soon as he had left, Kagome found herself being hugged by Marui as he gently engulfed her in his arms, making sure not to hug her too hard. She smiled softly and gently lifted her hands to hug him back slightly when he said, "We missed you so much, Kagome-chan. Nothing was the same without you. But now, everything will be the same once you get discharged."

She gently hugged him back as much as she could in her weakened state, thanking him for worrying about her in the process. When he pulled back, Kagome found herself being hugged gently by all the regulars one by one a she hugged them back in the same way as she did Marui.

About five minutes later, when all the regulars were telling Kagome about all that had happened in those two months; they all heard a knock at the door. Turning towards said door, Kagome gave permission to the person to enter, only to see that it was a nurse who had a jug of water along with a few glasses on a tray in her hands

The nurse appeared to be in her late-twenties and seemed to be married. She smiled kindly at them all before keeping the tray on the table near the bed. Filling a glass with water, she handed it to Kagome who smiled gratefully at her before taking the water and gulping it down silently. Handing the glass back to the nurse, she smiled and thanked the nurse who smiled back before saying, "I'm glad you've woken up, Kagome-chan. Please take care from now on. You got us all worried."

Kagome apologized to the nurse to which she smiled yet again before excusing herself. As she stepped out of the room, the nurse closed the door as well, so as not to disturb the nine friends as they talked.

They all talked for almost fifteen to twenty minutes more when the door was pushed open to reveal Kagome's adoptive parents, Touga Taisho, a handsome man with long silver hair and gold eyes, who was dressed in a black business suit with a white shirt and black shoes, and Jen Taisho, a beautiful lady with long silver hair which had thin black streaks in it and soft blue eyes, who was wearing a blue short-sleeved sundress and white sandals, and her two handsome adoptive brothers, Sesshoumaru, her eldest brother who had long silver hair and amber eyes, who was wearing a grey suit with a white shirt and black shoes, and her elder brother Inuyasha, who had silver hair and soft gold eyes, who was wearing a white shirt and blue pants with black shoes.

The Rikkaidai regulars bowed to the family before turning to Kagome and saying that they'll meet her the next day. The bowed again at the family before leaving the room, closing the door in the process, so as to give the family some privacy with their daughter.

Within seconds of the regulars having left the room, Kagome was surrounded by her family, as her adoptive mother hugged her gently. Kagome smiled, feeling slightly guilty again, this time for making her family worry. "I'm so glad you're finally awake, my baby." Her mother whispered. At hearing her words, tears sprang from Kagome's eyes as she whispered, "I'm so sorry for worrying you all, mother."

When her mother pulled away from her, she was instantly wrapped in her father's warm embrace. A few minutes later her Sesshou-aniki (big brother) hugged her and then finally her Yash-aniki hugged her.

She felt so happy when all four of them sat on the bed surrounding her, showing her how much they cared. They informed her that she was to rest in the hospital for a week more before she would be discharged. She sighed softly in abandon before yawning a bit.

Seeing her yawn, her family told her to sleep, that Sesshoumaru will be with her the whole night and that if she gets her nightmares again she won't have to worry. After all, her Sesshou-aniki won't let anything happen to her.

Reassured, Kagome fell asleep soon enough which made her family smile. They stayed with her for a few minutes longer before saying 'good night' to Sesshoumaru and leaving the room

**----End Chapter 1----**

_**That's the end of this chapter… hope you liked it… the plot is kinda different from what I usually write but I hope you like it…:)**_

_**Please read and review…. 10 or more reviews and I'll update the next chapter k???**_

_**Also, I might change the pairing, though that isn't most likely since I wanted to do a Kagome and Yukimura pairing anyway… if you want I might just make it a harem actually… well, vote in your reviews if you want the pairing to remain as KagomeYukimura or if you want a KagomeHarem (though Yukimura will be a part of the harem)**_

_**Anyway… this 'so called' poll will go on till the fourth chapter so you can vote for it if you want…**_


	2. Past revealed!

The Angel Awakens

**Summary: Kagome Higurashi-Taisho, Rikkaidai tennis team's Coach and Manager has been in a coma for two months with no real sign of getting up. Her friends, the Rikkaidai tennis team regulars, are worried about her and that's why they come to meet her every single day after practice, hoping that when they see her, she'll be awake. However, that hasn't happened for two months. But one day as they are about to leave the room where she's kept, they hear a sound- a pained moan. Will Kagome finally wake up? Who will she love and who will love her back? To know read and review!!!**

_**Pairings: **_

_**At the beginning Kagome Higurashi-Taisho and Seiichi Yukimura (they'll get together in the third or fourth chapter before Yukimura gets sent to the hospital to cure his GBS)**_

_**Once the Kantou regionals start in the fourth or fifth chapter, the pairing will become:**_

_**Kagome/Yukimura/Tezuka/Atobe/Fuji**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot of this fic and any OCs I might add for my convenience…**

_**Warning: Characters may be OOC… Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's family had adopted Kagome when she was two since her family had died in a car crash and she had no legal guardian to take care of her. Since the Taishos were close friends with the Higurashis, they willingly adopted Kagome into their family since she had always been like their daughter… I won't be describing anyone since this is an Inuyasha and Prince of Tennis crossover so you all should know how they all look…**_

**---Enjoy!!---**

Chapter 2- Past revealed!!!

Kagome was sitting on her bed reading a book which her Sesshou-aniki had got her. It had been two days since she had woken up from her coma yet her friends, the Rikkaidai tennis team regulars, came to meet her each and every day.

Keeping the book down in her bedside table, Kagome sighed softly. Looking out of the window, she began thinking about the only thing which had been in her mind for the last two days, since she had woken up.

Ever since she had come out of her coma, whenever she was alone, all she would think about was the feelings she was developing for the dark blue-haired captain of the Rikkaidai boys' tennis team. Ever since she had awoken and Yukimura had held her hand, he was all she would ever think about when she had time for herself.

This was the first time she was feeling such emotions, which had really surprised her. After all, she wasn't oblivious to the feelings other boys had towards her. She knew how popular she was among the male species, though she preferred to act oblivious to their affections in order to prevent breaking their hearts.

As she thought about the well-known 'Child of God', her thoughts traveled back to the day a day or two over two months ago when she had first got into a coma. She hadn't been well from the day before that fateful day. She could remember it clearly; she had developed a fever of 103.5 Fahrenheit the day before that day.

**Flashback (two months ago):**

It was almost 6:30 in the evening. The evening practice for the Rikkaidai tennis regulars had just ended and Kagome was walking home from school. Her house, or should I say the Taisho mansion, was just a few blocks away from the school, so she saw no point in traveling such a small distance by car when she could easily walk the short way to and from school.

As she walked home, Kagome started to feel slightly dizzy. Placing her hand on her forehead, she realized that she was burning up. Seeing as she was just a few steps away from the gate to her home, she gulped a bit. Gathering all the strength she had in her, she clenched her eyes shut before opening them and making her way towards the gates.

As soon as the guards saw her, they opened the door. Seeing her condition, the head guard, a soft red-haired, dark green-eyed man in his mid-twenties, named Mouryomaru walked over to her.

Seeing him, she smiled weakly at him but before she could say anything, she surrendered to unconsciousness. Seeing their young mistress fall, the guards looked at each other before turning back to the young girl worriedly. As they did, Mouryomaru ran over to the young girl, catching her before she could fall.

Cradling her in his arm, he used his other hand to feel her forehead. His eyes widened as he whispered so that the other guards could her, "She's burning up. I've got to take her inside." With that he ran inside at full speed, knocking on the door when he reached it.

The butler opened the door and was shocked when all he saw of their young mistress was a short glimpse before she disappeared from the door. Mouryomaru ran all the way to the lounge room of the mansion where he knew the rest of the family would be, waiting for their princess.

Pushing the door open, he called out, "Master, the young mistress fainted upon entering the gates, she's burning up."

His worried voice and words seemed to catch all their attention as all four of them ran over to their young girl. Taking the girl from their head guard's arms, Sesshoumaru turned to Inuyasha and said, "Call the doctor, Inuyasha" only to see him already on the phone with the doctor.

Turning to Mouryomaru, Sesshoumaru nodded his thanks before running towards his sister's room at full speed. Jen followed her son after looking at her husband and second son one last time. Touga, on the other hand, turned to Mouryomaru and said, "Please escort the doctor to Kagome's room as soon as he arrives here."

Nodding, Mouryomaru turned and ran to the gate in order to follow the orders and guide the doctor in when he arrives. With that, Touga and Inuyasha ran over to Kagome's room as well. On reaching there, they saw Kagome lying on the bed with Sesshoumaru sitting at the foot of her bed, his hand resting on her white silk blanket-covered leg gently.

Jen was sitting next to Kagome's head as she gently placed a wet cloth on her young one's forehead. Once the cloth seemed to be considerable dry, she replaced the cloth with another wet one. After putting the wet cloth on the young girl's forehead, Jen gently extracted the thermometer which was put in her mouth.

Seeing the temperature, he eyes widened with worry. Taking the thermometer from his mother, Sesshoumaru looked at the temperature as well before handing it to his father who had walked over to stand behind him. Inuyasha saw the temperature too, and looked at his younger sister worriedly. The thermometer measured her temperature as 103.5 degrees Fahrenheit.

The family turned to the door to the room when they heard it being opened, only to see a black-haired, brown-eyed doctor in his mid-thirties step into the room. His name was Doctor Aikawa and he was their family doctor. Seeing the state the young girl was in the doctor made his way over to the bed as Jen and Sesshoumaru stood back.

About five minutes later, the doctor told the family, "It seems Kagome-chan has been going through a lot of stress. Her body and mind are too tired to cope with the stress, so she got a temperature. Has she still been having those nightmares?"

The four others looked at each other before turning back to the doctor. "Yes, doctor. She wakes up almost every night at the middle of the night, covered in sweat, panting softly, crying. One of us has to be there with her at night- to take care of her, to calm her down, comfort her or console her. We don't mind being there with her, but her constant sadness is making us worry about her." Jen said, tears filling her eyes at the thought about her baby's sadness.

Sesshoumaru continued for his mother as she leaned against his father, silently crying for their daughter. "However, ever since she joined Rikkaidai, she's been feeling happier as though someone there has brought her smile back. Her nightmares about the night of the accident almost thirteen years ago, have been lessening, it seems." He sighed softly as he looked at his little sister.

The doctor looked at her as well before smiling, "I'm glad that she's not being tormented by those dreams again." He sighed before looking at the family, and then continued, "However, she still seems a bit shaken about something. Her temperature's coming down but… she might still feel a bit weak tomorrow."

The family nodded before Jen walked over to sit next to her daughter's sleeping form while the men saw the doctor to the door.

The next day, Kagome's temperature had gone down, yet she seemed in quite a weakened state. Seeing her dressed to go to school so early in the morning, her family looked at each other before Touga walked over to Kagome and taking her into his arms for a gentle hug, said, "You don't need to go to school today, Kagome-chan. Why don't you rest for a bit?"

Kagome smiled at her father before replying, "I only have school for half the day today, father. After that there'll be a practice match between the Rikkaidai Tennis team and another team known as the Rokkaku Tennis team. So I should be back in a few hours."

Pulling out of his embrace, she bid good-bye to her worried family and made her way to school. At school, during the day everyone noticed that their sweet classmate/friend Kagome wasn't being her usual always smiling self. She hardly talked to anyone, looked tired and worn out and seemed to be asleep for almost all the classes. Even the teachers were starting to worry. After all, Kagome was known to be a perfect 'Grade A' student- very smart, very attentive and extremely sharp.

Seeing her look so worn out was getting Yukimura worried about his crush's health. After classes ended, all the regulars noticed Kagome's tiredness and asked her what was the problem. Unable to hide anything from her friends, Kagome told them that she hadn't been feeling that well- that she had had a high fever the last night but she was fine now. When they told her that it would be better if she went home and rested, she told them that she would do so in a few hours, once the practice games ended.

About half an hour later, as the Singles 3 practice game was going on, Kagome sat next to Yukimura on the bench. Even the Rokkaku regulars and coach had begun to see that Kagome wasn't feeling well, so they all tried to finish their games early. About an hour or so later, the regulars were walking out of the school when Kagome suddenly placed her hand against her forehead. The regulars turned to her as Yukimura wrapped an arm around Kagome to steady her, seeing as she was about to fall due to the sudden bout of dizziness.

Suddenly they heard a feminine voice say, "Watch out." Turning to the source of the sound, they gasped seeing a yellow blur heading towards Kagome at a very fast pace. Gasping slightly in pain, Kagome fainted. Catching her in his arms, Yukimura's eyes widened in shock as blood started coming out from the back of her head and into his hand.

"Sanada, call the ambulance. Kagome-chan's head is bleeding. Bunta, go call the nurse, tell her it's an emergency" Yukimura said, lifting Kagome into his arms bridal style, not at all caring that her blood was coming onto his shirt. He cradled her closer as Marui ran at full speed towards the nurse's office and Sanada called the ambulance. Nodding to the others, he made his way to the nearby bench and sat down

Within a few minutes, Marui returned with the nurse in tow. All the nurse could do about Kagome's head injury was to wipe it with a wet cloth and wrap it in a white gauze from the first aid kit she'd got along with her.

A few minutes later, the sound of the ambulance was heard as it came towards the school. The ambulance took them to the Kanai General Hospital, where Kagome was immediately attended to. Realizing that they should inform Kagome's family, Yukimura turned to Niou and said, "Look for Kagome's phone in her bag, Haru. We should inform her family about what happened."

Niou nodded and looked through Kagome's bag which he had in his hand. Finally finding the silver and blue mobile phone, he handed it to their captain, who nodded and looked through her contacts. Finally finding Sesshoumaru's number, he called the number and explained what had happened. A few minutes later, he hung up and told the others that the Taishos will be there shortly.

About ten minutes passed and the Taishos arrived at the hospital looking very worried for their little princess. The regulars bowed to them in greeting before telling the family what had happened.

About half an hour later, when the doctor had finished with bandaging Kagome's head injury, he came out and looking at them all said, "I'm afraid its bad news. She's gone into a coma and I don't think she'll be waking up that soon. She's lost a lot of blood and even though she's a bit weak, there are chances of her waking up, just not very soon."

The Taishos talked to him for a while as the regulars went to see their manger, friend and coach.

**Flashback ends**

She sighed softly as she stood up and made his way to the window to look out at the clear blue sky. It was already 5 in the evening and she knew that the regulars will be coming to meet her again. As she thought about her friends, her previous thoughts came back to her mind. Her thoughts about her steadily growing feelings for the Rikkaidai tennis team captain came to her mind again.

She sighed softly, again. It seems she had fallen in love with the 'Child of God'. And surprisingly, her family had been talking about the regulars, especially Yukimura, a lot.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a knock at the door. Turning towards the door, she gave permission to the person/people outside to enter as her usual soft smile spread over her lips.

Her smile softened as the door opened and she saw….

**----End Chapter 2----**

_**That's the end of this chapter… hope you liked it… I ended this chapter in a cliffy, hoping that you all will review this time to know what happens next.…:)**_

_**Please read and review…. 10 or more reviews and I'll update the next chapter k???**_

_**As I have written in the 'Pairings' section at the top, it will start off as KagomeYukimura. When the Kantou regionals start in the fourth or fifth chapter, the pairing will become a Kagome/Yukimura/Tezuka/Atobe/Fuji….**_


	3. Forgotten birthday!

The Angel Awakens

_**Pairings: **_

_**At the beginning Kagome Higurashi-Taisho and Seiichi Yukimura (they'll get together in the fourth chapter before Yukimura gets sent to the hospital to cure his GBS)**_

_**Once the Kantou regionals start in the fifth chapter, the pairing will become:**_

_**Kagome/Yukimura/Tezuka/Atobe/Fuji**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot of this fic and any OCs I might add for my convenience…**

_**Warning: Characters may be OOC… Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's family had adopted Kagome when she was two since her family had died in a car crash and she had no legal guardian to take care of her. Since the Taishos were close friends with the Higurashis, they willingly adopted Kagome into their family since she had always been like their daughter… I won't be describing anyone since this is an Inuyasha and Prince of Tennis crossover so you all should know how they all look…**_

**---Enjoy!!---**

Chapter 3- Forgotten birthday!?!

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a knock at the door. Turning towards the door, she gave permission to the person/people outside to enter as her usual soft smile spread over her lips.

Her smile softened as the door opened and she saw… the dark blue-haired, dark blue-eyed prodigy and the red-haired acrobat of the Hyotei tennis team- Yuushi Oshitari and Gakuto Mukahi respectively. Walking over to the raven-haired beauty, the two Hyotei regulars smiled at the girl they practically considered their sister.

"Happy Birthday, Kagome..." they both said together, making Kagome look at them in confusion; then understanding, her eyes widened. She brought her hands to her mouth and smiling, brought them down. "Thank you so much, guys... I seriously forgot that it was my birthday today." she said, a soft smile on her face as well as tears of happiness in her eyes.

Keeping the roses and gifts they had got for her in the vase next to her bed, Oshitari walked over to their friend and smiling, hugged her gently. Kagome smiled and hugged the prodigy of Hyotei back before turning to the acrobat and hugging him as well.

Pulling back, Gakuto asked, "How are you feeling now, Kagome-chan?" Kagome smiled and looked at them both before replying, "I'm fine now, guys. You don't need to worry."

As the three sat down on the bed and continued talking, Kagome remembered the day the three of them had first met. It was 8 years ago when the three of them had met, at her 7th birthday party.

**Flashback to 8 years ago:**

As Kagome sat in her room, her adopted mother was combing through her hair. Today was her 7th birthday and her family had kept a party for her. They had invited all the families they knew, hoping that maybe being with the various other children would cheer their little one up.

They had adopted her into their family about five years ago, when their best friends, the Higurashis, had passed away ina car-crash. They were very fond of their little one and wanted to see her happy again. She was very smart for her age, so she knew that her family was no more and the family who she lived with were her adoptive family.

She was over the fact that her family was no more, but she couldn't help but feel slightly sad and lonely, even with all the people surrounding her. As her adoptive mother continued combing her hair, Kagome gently fingered the lacy, white knee-length dress she was wearing. She stared at the white strapped shoes she was wearing and sighed softly.

She was happy with this family, but she felt slightly sad that she wasn't over her family's demise completely. She felt a soft kiss being planted on her forehead and looked up at the mirror only to see that her long hair had been tied into two pony-tails on either side of her head with silvery white ribbons. She smiled at her adoptive mother when her mother put her hands on her little shoulders, looking at her for her thoughts.

Kagome stood up and looked at herself in the full length mirror. Seeing herself looking so cute, Kagome turned to her moher and wrapped her arms around her mother's legs happily. She heard her mother giggle softly before reaching down to lift her into her arms.

She gently kissed Kagome's cheek as Kagome wrapped her arms around her mothers neck lightly. "Shall we go down now, dear? The guests have all arrived, apart from the Atobe family, who are out on a vacation right now, so they weren't able to come." she said to her little baby girl softly.

Kagome smiled at her mother and nodded, "Ok, mama" she said, making the older lady smile. Jen had always wanted a baby girl but wasn't able to get one. Sure, she was sad about her best friend's death five years ago, but she knew that if Kunloon would have been alive long enough to state her last wish, she would have wanted her, Jen, to take care of Kagome

She walked out of the room with Kagome in her arms, looking down, slightly shy. She really hoped her little baby would find a few friends in the party, in fact, she was sure Kagome would make lots of friends. She was just so adorable than no-one could hate her.

Reaching the ballroom, Jen sighed before smiling at Kagome, then entering the door to the room. Kagome looked at the people around the room, all talking and drinking, while the children played together or talked with each other.

Jen cleared her throat gently, making everyone turn to look at the top of the stairs where Jen stood with Kagome in her arms. The ladies instantly started cooing and walked over to Jen who had descended the stairs by now, as the men smiled and started asking Touga more about Kagome.

As Jen talked to the ladies, Kagome saw three boys walk over to where the ladies were standing, crowded around Kagome and Jen. Seeing Kagome looking at something, Jen followed her gaze and smiled at the three boys, one with dark blue hair, one with brown hair and one with maroon hair, before placing the girl down in front of the three boys, then she started to talk to the other ladies again.

Kagome looked at the three boys before smiling, "Hi! I'm Kagome Higurashi-Taisho. You can call me Kagome" she said. The three boys looked at each other before smiling and introducing themselves, "I'm Gakuto Mukahi. You can call me Gakuto" the boy with the maroon hair said, giving the younger girl a smile

"I'm Yuushi Oshitari and this is my cousin Kenya Oshitari. You can call us both by our first names too" The blue haired boy said, then signalled to the brown haired boy, both of them smiling at her..

Without much ado, the four children started tallking, playing and became the best of friends. Ever since then, they had been friends.

**Flashback Ends: **

Soon after she had joined Rikkaidai in the first year. they had introduced her to their other friends. However, they were never able to introduce their captain to her. She really wanted to meet the Atobe heir since she had heard so much about him from her Hyotei friends; after all, she hadn't been able to meet him at all

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Gakuto say, "We asked our captain if he wanted to come with us, but he was busy. But he did say that the next time we come to meet you, he'll try to come along."

Kagome smiiled and nodded, "Alright. I actually wanted to meet this Captain of yours. He seems like quite a nice person, even if a bit arrogant." she giggled making the two boys smile at her. They knew she would look through their captain's arrogant exterior.

As they continued talking, they never did realise how the time passed. The next thing they knew, it was already past five thirty in the evenning. When they heard a knock on the door, the three friends turned to the source of the sound as Kagome said, "Come in"

As the door opened, Kagome smiled while the other two's eyes widened. There stood the Srigaku regulars, with flowers and a gift in their hands. The Seigaku regulars' eyes widened as well when they caught sight of the two Hyoutei regulars. Seeing their looks, Kagome giggled softly making the team look at her, smiles coming onto their faces.

Looking at the time by his watch, Oshitari finally said, "I think we should leave now, Kagome-chan. It's getting late." Kagpome smiled and nodded. She hugged both of her friends before the boys picked up their bags, bid Kagome farewell, nodded to the Seigaku regulars then walked out the room, closing the door behind them.

The Seigaku regulars looked at Kagome and smiled before walking over to her. Kagome stood up from where she was seated on her bed and once they had kept their gift and the flowers down, she hugged them all one by one, staying a bit longer on Fuji, Tezuka, Ryoma and Eiji.

She could still remember the time a few months ago when she met the Seigaku team in the street courts where they were all hanging around. She had always thought that the other teams won't accept her as part of the Rikkaidai team as the team manager; after all, she was a girl and the team was a Boys' team. But she had been pleasantly surprised when she had introduced herself to the Seigaku team and they had easily accepted her, later assuring her that all the other teams would accept her as well.

For almost an hour, they all talked, telling Kagome anything and everything. They all were really glad that Kagome had woken up from her coma. They had missed the girl; her being the only girl they all cared about; after all, she could bring a sincere smile onto Inui, Kaido, Fuji, Ryoma and Tezuka's lips

Finally deciding that it was getting late,, Tezuka annouced, "Let's go everyone. It's getting late." They all frowned yet nodded and stood up to leave. Kagome stood up as well, smiling sadly since they couldn't spend much time together. After bidding her good-bye and a glomp from Eiji, the Seigaku regulars left the room and hospital to head to their own houses.

Kagome hadn't relaxed for too long when her family entered the room, all of them with smiles on their faces. Touga hugged the girl gently followed by her brothers. Jen smiled happily, "Since you are fine now, it seems you can leave the hospital tonight." she said hugging her baby girl gently.

Kagome smiled and couldn't help but feel happy about it. As the men decided to finish the hospital work, Jen helped Kagome change and pack her belongings. Seeing the gifts, she asked, "Who gave you these gifts and these lovely flowers dear?"

Kagome looked at the flowers then replied, "Well, mother, Yuushi-kun and Gakuto-kun had come to meet me. Then just before they left Kunimitsu-kun and the others came." she smiled, walking over to the flowers to getnly trace one with her finger. "it seems i forgot that today was my birthday but no-one else did"

Jen smiled at her baby and gently hugged her again, "Of course no-one forgot Kagome-dear. In fact from here we're going straight to you favourite restraunt where we five will be celebrating your birthday. Then we all will head home since your father and brothers have to go to the office and you can go to school tomorrow."

Kagome gasped in happiness before hugging her mother, a large smile on her lips. Jen chuckled and gently hugged the girl back, glad to see her so happy. At that moment the men entered the room having finished paying the hospital and getting the documents.

Almost two hours later, they were back home with Kagome asleep in Sesshoumaru's arms, tired out with all that had happened.

After laying her on her bed and tucking her in, they softly bid her a good night, and closed the door to her room to let her sleep in her own bed after more than two months.

**----End Chapter 3----**

_**That's the end of this chapter… hope you liked it… Please ignore any mistakes i've made...**_

_**Please read and review…. 10 or more reviews and I'll update the next chapter k???**_

_**Yukimura's gonna confess to Kags in the next chapter, so please review....:)**_


	4. Kagome's back

The Angel Awakens

**A/N: Alright, i know i was supposed to make them confess in this chapter, but i've changed that a bit... Since i'm starting to get more ideas, i'll take it a bit slower, so you'll have to wait a few chapters more for the confession and pairing change ok? well, Enjoy the chappy...**

_**Pairings: **_

_**Kagome Higurashi-Taisho and Seiichi Yukimura **_

_**Once the Kantou regionals start, the pairing will become:**_

_**Kagome/Yukimura/Tezuka/Atobe/Fuji**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot of this fic and any OCs I might add for my convenience…**

_**Warning: Characters may be OOC… Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's family had adopted Kagome when she was two since her family had died in a car crash and she had no legal guardian to take care of her. Since the Taishos were close friends with the Higurashis, they willingly adopted Kagome into their family since she had always been like their daughter… I won't be describing anyone since this is an Inuyasha and Prince of Tennis crossover so you all should know how they all look…**_

**---Enjoy!!---**

Chapter 4- Kagome's back

Kagome smiled as she stood outside their school, Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku, dressed in the school girls' uniform and holding her tennis bag in her hands. She had missed being here, she sighed happily.

"Kagome-sama, you're back!!" she heard a voice say. She turned to look at the source only to smile when a lot of girls and boys ran over to her. Within minutes, she was being bombarded with questions as all the students around her revealed their happiness at having her back.

Kagome turned to look at the boy as the students around her parted when she heard Kirihara say, "Kagome-senpai." She smiled and gently hugged the boy back as he immediately glomped her. Kagome gently patted his head affectionately when he said, "We really missd you, senpai. Now we can get back to all the fun we had when you used to train us."

Kagome smiled and nodded before Kirihara pulled away and catching hold of her hand, started pulling her towards the tennis club locker rooms where she knew the others to be. "Everyone will be so happy to see you, Kagome-senpai."

Kagome couldn't help but giggle at the boy's hyper-activeness as he continued dragging her towards the locker rooms. Reaching their destination, Kagome stood behind the boy as he stopped in front of the regulars, having let go of her hand some time ago.

"Hey guys, guess who i got with me?" he said excitedly. The other seven boys looked at each other confusedly before turning to look at the hyper-active second year. "What has got you so excited, Akaya?" Yukimura asked the second year, quite curious as to what made the boy so happy.

Kirihara smiled and stepped aside, revealing Kagome standing behind him, looking at them all with a soft smile on her face. The boys eyes widened before Marui whispered, "Kagome-chan" Kagome looked at the red-haired net-specialist of the team with a smile before asking, "Yes, Bunta-kun?"

No sooner had they heard her sweet voice, than she was glomped by both the net-specialist as well as the Trickster. Kagome giggled and dropped her bag before gently hugging the two boys back. "Welcome back, Kagome-chan" she heard them say to her softly.

Kagome smiled softly and gently nuzzled a bit against the two boys who were hugging her, closing her eyes in the process, "I'm back, Bunta, Haru." She opened her eyes and looked at the others from over the two boys' shoulders before saying, "I'm finally back, guys."

The moment she said that, the two boys pulled away from her and, together with the other six boys, said, "Welcome back, Kagome-chan."

Kagome looked around at the boys, smiling when she noticed them all, sans Kirihara, already wearing their club uniforms, "So shall we start with practice, guys?" Recieving a "Hai" from the boys, she smiled and turned to look at the second year, "You go on and change, Akaya. We'll be at the courts. Once you're done get your racket and come along to the courts, alright?"

Kirihara nodded but before he could head inside the locker rooms, Kagome stopped him, saying, "Akaya, wait a minute." The second year looked at the raven-haired girl in confusion as she bent down and pulled out her own racket, a pen and the book she used for training the regulars from her bag. Zipping it up again, she smiled and handed it to her Kouhai, before saying, "Please keep this in the locker room as well. Also, if there's anyone else left in the locker rooms, bring them out with you. If they don't come out, tell them that i've called all the club members to the courts."

Kirihara nodded as the others smirked, "That'll bring them out in no-time." Niou said, smirking. All the club-members respected Kagome as much as they did the 'Three Demons". Her being their manager and coach made everyone admire her; after all, it was because of her, as well as their Captain's, care and guidance that they had become such an amazing team.

As Kirihara entered the locker rooms to change, Kagome walked over to the dark blue-haired 'Child of God' and, looking around at them all, said, "Shall we, boys?'

The boys smiled and instantly said, "Hai" before Kagome lead them all towards the courts, Yukimura by her side, the usual smile on his face. They made their way to the courts as Kagome gently placed the handle base of her racket on the tip of her index finger and balanced it there. Man, she really missed this, was the only thought running through her mind at the time.

Entering the courts, Kagome looked around at the whole courts, and sighed in bliss, "It's so good to be back" she said to herself, not minding that her friends would hear her. After all, everyone already knew from experience, how much Kagome loved playing tennis.

It was no secret to anyone that tennis was one of Kagome's many passions, along with drawing, listening to music, reading and spending time with her friends. "It's good to have you back, Kagome-chan" she heard Yukimura say from next to her. Turning to the indigo-eyed boy, she smiled and nodded before looking around at everyone already standing in the courts, "Alright, everyone, gather around" she called, catching the attenton of all the club members present in and around the courts, all the while balancing her racket on the tip of her finger.

"Kagome-sama" rang around the courts as all the club members ran to stand in front of her in staright lines. She blinked in surprise as boys ran over from behind her and joined the lines, the regulars following after them as well, though in a much more leisurely pace, Kirihara amongst them.

She looked around at everyone, before smirking. Moving her hand in a clean sweep, Kagome caught hold of her racket by the handle and pointed it's head at the regulars, one at a time. "Let's start with warm-up everyone" she said, crossing her arms across her chest, racket still in hand, and leaning against the nearby wall, "Thirty laps around the courts. You have thirty minutes to finish them, the ones who can't finish it by then will have to run ten more in five minutes flat." she said

The boys nodded; they were used to this ritual. Kagome always made them run laps before starting with practice. "You all have to run as fast as you can. If i remember correctly, the regulars" she looked over the eight boys who stood a bit straighter, instinctively knowing what she was going to say, "can run them in twenty minutes or so." At their nod, she smiled, "Then i want the regulars to run forty laps in these thirty minutes. According to your progress, i'll decide how many laps you will run from now on."

The boys gave a nod and a 'Hai" before Kagome looked at the time by her watch. "Drop your rackets" she said, without looking up, to which the sound of a bunch of rackets falling was heard. A few minutes passed before she said, "Ready" the boys prepared themselves, most of the regulars taking off their jackets.

"Steady.." they prepared to run... "And go!!" she said, looking up from her watch to see the regulars already off to run their laps, the other members following their lead. Fifteen minutes passed as Kagome looked over all the regulars who passed her, having completed twenty seven laps already.

As the others passed by her as well, she called out, "Kyoshi, Kenji" The said two first years stopped and ran over to her, "Yes, senpai?" Kagome smiled at the younger boys before saying, "Go to the locker rooms and get the two boxes kept at the back." the two boys nodded before Kagome continued, "And be careful, they're heavy."

With a last nod from the two boys, Kagome turned to look at the running club members as the regulars started their twenty nineth lap. Within the next few minutes the club members had finished their twenty two laps while the regulars were already on their thirty fourth lap. By the time thirty minutes had ended, all of the club members had finished their laps and were panting, even the regulars, who had finished their forty laps just a minute before time ran out.

Kagome dropped her racket as well before clapping her hands. Everyone looked up at their Coach and Manager to see her proud smile, "Good work. I'm glad that during my absence you haven't gone down in your performances." The club members tried to smile but their pants for breath stopped them from doing so.

"Senpai" came a voice from behind her. Kagome turned and smiled, seeing as the two first years were carrying a brown and a red box. "Thank you, boys. Good work. Keep them in the corner there." she pointed towards the corner of the courts to which the two boys obediently did as told.

Once they had kept the boxes there, she said "First years, open the red box and hand out the bottles to everyone." All the first years made to move forward to do as asked while the rest of the club members accepted the bottles from the boys. Once everyone had a bottle, Kagome said, "Now, take a bottle each" she said, smiling at them.

Once everyone had regained their breath and handed the bottles to the first years who kept them back in the red box, Kagome walked over to the brown box. Opening the flaps of the box, she said, "Gather around, everyone." Once everyone was standing in front of her, she reached into the box and pulled out a tennis ball and a smaller red box.

She held it up for them all to see before saying, "If you see these balls clearly, you'll see that they are different from the usual tennis balls." she said, Kagome turned to look at Kirihara when he asked, "How so, senpai?"

Kagome smiled and called him forward. He stepped in front of her before Kagome handed him the ball. The second year ace took the ball in confusion but as soon as the ball was placed into his hand, his hand dipped slightly from the unexpected weight of the ball. "Its heavier than the usual ball, Kagome-senpai." he said, bouncing the ball in his hand with a little difficulty.

Kagome smiled and took the ball back from him before saying, "Yes, it is. That's because this ball has a small ball of metal in its centre. The weight of the metal, even five grams, added to the weight of the rubber, increases the weight of the ball, making it a bit more than the weight of the regular ball."

She looked around at everyone before saying, "You are to practice in pairs. One of you will serve the ball while the other, standing on the opposite side of the court, will return it. The one who serves will call out clearly and loudly the colour of the box which you have to put the ball into. There are five colours: red, green, yellow, blue and orange." As she said the name of the colour she pulled out the box of the respective colour from the brown box.

"The one who returns the ball has to make sure not to get confused since a pair will be hitting the balls in each court. Only concentrate on the voice of the person who is serving the ball to you. If you get confused you'll have to place two grams of weight more into the weights i'll be making you put on your ankles. I'm making you do this since this will help you strengthen your arms and legs. Your concentration level will increase and so will your hand-eye co-ordination. You all will be given limitations on how much power, technique and strength you are to use, so make sure you don't break those limitations."

She looked around at all the boys before asking, "Is that clear?" Recieving a "Hai" from the boys, Kagome said, "Now, i think its best if i give you a demonstration." she looked around at the regulars before saying, "Jackal-kun, pick up your racket and get onto the court. Please bring my racket as well." Recieving a nod from the half-brazillian boy, she set about placing the five boxes on one side of the court in a zig-zag pattern as Jackal went to get their rackets.

Placing the box of balls nest to where she would stand, she walked over towards the others, who were standing to the side of the courts. Looking over the regulars, she said, "Haru, Hiroshi, when i tell him the colour of the box, i want you to suddenly say a colour as well. Maybe a bit after i say the colour, alright. But make sure, you both don't say the same colour as me. I want you both to alternately say a colour, alright?" Niou and Yagyuu gave the girl a nod, knowing what she was trying to do.

Jackal entered the courts and handed Kagome her racket to which she smiled and thanked him. Walking over to where she had kept the box of balls, she said, "Concentrate on my voice, and my voice alone. Drown every other voice out. Look at the ball i'll be serving to you and return it to the box i say the colour of."

Jackal gave a nod before Kagome picked up a ball from the box. She bounced it slightly before serving. Leaning back a bit, she made an arc using her racket, making the ball hit the racket strings right at the centre. As soon as the ball was hit, it went straight towards Jackal. Just past the net, it bounced once before heading towards the boy. "Blue" she called out as soon as his racket had touched the ball.

From behind her came Niou's voice, "Red" yet the ball went into the blue basket. Kagome smiled, "Very good" she complimented. "I want you to hit the next one into the yellow basket" she said, before picking up the ball and serving it towards the half-brazillian. Just before it reached him, Yagyuu called ut, "Green"

Jackal blinked slightly in confusion, then remembering her say to put it in the yellow basket, hit the ball towards the said basket. It continued in the same way until Niou immitated Kagome's voice and said Green while Kagome had said Red. Confused, Jackal hit the ball into the green box, making kagome sigh and say, "That's the mistake i want you all to avoid." she said.

Turning to the Trickster, she said, "I'm impressed, Haru-kun. You've learnt my voice already." she said, smiling. Niou smirked and replied with a simple, "puri" making Kagome giggle softly.

Kagome sighed softly before saying, "Well, i guess now you all know how this practice will be going" she said, looking around at them all. They all nodded before Kagome announced, "Get to it then. Since there are three courts in each group, i want you to divide into pairs. One pair will occupy one court, alright? First years, for today i want you to help in picking up the balls. Second years and third years will be in Groups A and B. The regulars will be in Group C and D."

She looked around at them all and said, "Also no fighting while you practice. Don't use the racket and balls to hit anyone else or you will be made to run fifty laps or more with only twenty minutes to complete it. Seiichi-kun, Genichirou-kun, Renji-kun" she called the three boys, who walked over to her at her call.

"Genichirou-kun, I want you to supervise the third-years, Renji-kun, second years, Seiichi-kun will be handling the regulars. I'll keep moving amongst them all, making sure that they're doing it right. However, i wnat you three to handle them as well. Make sure they work hard and don't start getting violent." she said, looking at the three boys.

The three boys nodded in understanding before dispersing to start their morning practice.

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_**That's the end of this chappy... hope you liked... Please ignore any mistakes i've made...**_

_**i'm sorry if i made you wait long... Please read and review... Also **_**i'll be on vacation again from the 28th of this month to the 10th of next month, so before i leave, i'll try to update as much as i can... :)**


End file.
